


The Five

by sarcasticnotsardonic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticnotsardonic/pseuds/sarcasticnotsardonic
Summary: A look at how Alec experiences his relationship with Magnus through the five senses. It's better than it sounds. Promise!





	The Five

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd because I'm an impatient little shit. All mistakes are my own. Thanks to Merriam-Webster for aiding me in writing this story.

_**Touch-**  
to bring a bodily part into contact with especially so as to perceive through the tactile sense: handle or feel gently usually with the intent to understand or appreciate. _

It's been this way since the first time they touched, this electric sensation pulsating through each of them, binding them to one another.

He felt it that day. He feels it every day. All of Magnus's touches are well, _magical_. It doesn't matter the context; all that matters to Alec is that he feels loved and cherished, as does Magnus, and all from a simple touch. Maybe it's when Magnus's thumb brushes his ever so lightly when he's handing him a dinner plate. Or it could be during the times Magnus needs to be reminded of his effervescent beauty and Alec gently cups his cheeks like he did the first time they made love.

He feels it when they lay in bed next to each other, sometimes on top of one another, twenty fingers intertwining. He feels it when Magnus takes advantage of Alec's attention being elsewhere while he crawls his fingers up and down Alec's waist tickling him until Alec can no longer take it.

He feels it when he takes Magnus's hands in his after he's hurt himself during a battle, kissing his knuckles as if to remind himself that Magnus's hands are a work of art that should always, always be held in the highest regard.

And he felt it last week when Magnus said yes to his question and he slid the ring onto his finger.

*

  
**_Sound-_** _  
the sensation perceived by the sense of hearing._

For as long as he could remember, he loathed hearing his name.

"Alec."

It wasn't the name itself, but more so what it represented. From his parents, "Alec" was usually followed by an order, which he was expected to uphold because who was he if not Alec Lightwood: Dutiful, hardworking, honor bound Shadowhunter?

Not that he gave much thought to it. Thinking about _what could be_ was useless. What was the point? In his world, in their world, there was only what was.

Until Magnus.

It was a bit jarring the first time Magnus referred to him as "Alexander."

Who was Alexander? Not him. It could never be him. He was always just Alec.

But Magnus? Magnus saw beyond that. He unearthed the possibilities right before Alec's very eyes. Like when he boldly told him that lab report _was_ going to the Head of the Institute before it was ever official. Before it was tangible.

Something shifted inside Alec the minute Magnus came crashing into his life. He was happier. He was fuller. He was whole.

Now it's okay that he's Alec to the rest of the world, so as long as he's Alexander to Magnus forever.

It still sounds chills down Alec's spine how his name sounds rolling off of Magnus's tongue. That man can make any old lackluster word appealing, so imagine what it does to Alec when Magnus calls him by his name.

 _"Alexander,"_ he says in a low husky voice, and _damn_ is Alec turned on.

Sometimes he whispers it when they're drifting off to sleep, as if Magnus needs his name to be the last word he utters, the final remnants of the day.

And then there are the moments when he's so excited that he singsongs it, like a melody composed by Bach or Beethoven; it's a tune so sweet and lovely that it's etched into his soul.

And Alec? He wouldn’t have it any other way.

*

_**Smell-**  
the quality of a thing that makes it perceptible to the sense organs in the nose._

“Are these for me?” Magnus asks when Alec comes home one night with a bouquet of roses.

“No, Magnus. They’re for my _other_ fiancé. I just wanted to see if you liked them first.”

“Hmm. Did you actually purchase these or did you find them on the road again?”

Magnus gives him a little wink.

Alec lets out a groan.

“Ugh. I’m never living that down, am I?”

Magnus shakes his head.

“It wasn’t...I just didn’t know how to give you flowers.”

“And you thought telling me that you found them on the dirty sidewalk would be _more_ romantic?”

 _Ugh_.

Alec just rolls his eyes.

“Oh my,” Magnus says as he takes in the sweet scent of the roses, his nose doing that adorable crinkle that makes Alec weak in in the knees, “these do smell delectable. I would say your fiancé is a very lucky man.”

“I’d say it’s up for debate which of us is the luckier one.”

Magnus brings the roses to his nose once last time, closes his eyes, and breathes in. Then he leans in to give Alec a kiss.

“I’d say you’re right about that, Alexander.”

*

_**Sight-**  
something that is seen._

Alec is leaning back against the bar, the drink he's been nursing for the past hour or so in his left hand as he takes in the image of Magnus dancing with Madzie.

It's their engagement party. Truthfully, Alec would have been just fine doing something low key, maybe dinner in Tokyo or Prague, but Magnus had insisted.

_"Alexander, this calls for a special evening with our friends and family."_

As always, Magnus was right. Alec did want to share this with his family and he wanted Magnus to be able to share it with his as well. Although he knew Magnus wished Ragnor could have been there, but in a way, he was. He was there in spirit.

He's so lost in thought as he watches Madzie beam as Magnus picks her up and spins her around that he doesn't even hear Izzy come up beside him.

"Oh, there go the heart eyes."

"The what now?"

"The heart eyes."

"I'm confused."

"Shocking."

"You know, this is _my_ engagement party and Magnus told me I'm allowed to kick anyone out who is mean to me."

"I'm not mean. You're just slow on the uptake. Always have been."

"Gee, thanks."

Izzy lets out a soft laugh.

"Anyway, heart eyes, you know, like you have literal hearts in your eyes."

"And I have these...eye hearts - "

"Heart eyes."

" _Heart_ eyes now supposedly?"

"You have them every time you're in a room with Magnus."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah. But I think it's sweet. Mom and dad, well, they never looked at each other like that. It always felt that they were together out of...obligation. In fact, Alec, I don't think many people look at each other the way you look at Magnus. You look at him like he's a lighthouse guiding you to shore."

"Okay, you've been spending _way_ too much time with Simon."

"No, c'mon. I'm serious. You're lucky is all I mean to say. It's not something you have to think about. It's an instinct. You look at Magnus like you can't help _but_ look at him, because he's everything to you."

Alec takes in Izzy's words and nods.

"He's more than everything, actually."

"Awwww."

"Okay, enough. You know, maybe you should write my vows for me."

"Maybe."

Suddenly, Magnus appears in front of them, his hand held out.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Alexander, may I have this dance?"

Izzy sees Alec's heart eyes grow even wider (as if such a thing were possible) and she smiles.

"Yes, you may, Magnus," Alec says letting Magnus pull him to the middle of the room, "you may have everything."

*

_**Taste-**  
to test the flavor of something by taking a small part into the mouth._

"Wow," Alec exclaims taking in the size of their hotel room, "you really went all out, didn't you?"

"Well, Alexander, it _is_ our wedding night."

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure this place could fit the whole Institute in it."

"We're worth it. _You're_ worth it."

Alec feels the color rise to his cheeks. It's stupid, he thinks. He's been with Magnus for what feels like forever, hell, he's married to the guy, and yet, when Magnus says things like that, he blushes. Maybe it is a good thing, though, that Magnus can still make him feel like that. It means there's still surprises ahead.

"Thank you."

"It's my pleasure."

And then they're kissing and Alec swears that gravity does not exist in this room because he's floating. He feels Magnus's hands roaming over his body, itching to remove every last item of clothing on him.

"Wait, Magnus, not yet. I wanna...I wanna do the other thing first."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes. I'm sure. I want to."

Magnus smiles and places his hand on Alec's cheek, and just like he did years ago before their one and only _break_ , Alec closes his eyes and leans into Magnus's touch. God, it feels _so_ good.

"Okay then."

Magnus walks over to the mini-fridge and pulls out two pieces of chocolate cake, and then he walks back to where Alec is.

"Alexander, you don't have to do this now. Honestly. Or ever. I don't want you to feel pressured -"

" _Magnus,_ I don't feel pressured."

"Because as difficult as it would be knowing I'd have to watch you age and die, the idea that you might resent me one day...that's unbearable."

"Hey," Alec's voice is soft, "Look at me, Magnus. You have _nothing_ to worry about. This is my decision. It's always always been my decision. I've weighed the pros and the cons and _I_ decided that I want this. I want you. I want an eternity with you, whatever that encompasses. I want to adopt kids with you and I want the whole package. Being with you changed everything for me, in the best possible way. What kind of idiot would I be to give that up? A love like ours, it doesn't come around often. And I, for one, am not going to waste it."

"You keep surprising me, Alexander."

"In good ways, I hope."

"Definitely good ways."

Alec picks up his fork and eyes the cake.

"Is this going to taste terrible?"

"No, I can assure you that you will taste only the sweetness of chocolate."

"So, that's it. I eat this and I'm immortal."

"Yes. Are you ready for it?"

 _I've always been ready_ , he thinks.

"Yes."

Alec takes his first big bite, smashing a good portion of the cake in his mouth. It's odd. He wants to finish it and begin his life, his new life, with Magnus, but he also wants to take his time and really relish it.

"How does it taste?"

Like freedom, he thinks. Like love. Like everything he has ever dreamed of.

"It tastes amazing."

When he's done, he throws the plate on the floor and grabs Magnus by the lapels like he did all those years ago. In many ways, this kiss is similar. It's hungry with desire. And like their first kiss, Alec doesn't know what's going to come after, but he's so ready to find out because he has Magnus, and really, that's all he's ever needed.


End file.
